Rotom Pokédex
The Rotom Pokédex (Japanese: ロトム図鑑 Rotom illustrated encyclopedia), also known as the Rotom Dex, is an electronic device found in Alola and an enhanced version of the Pokédex. It appears in Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. This special Pokédex is said to be rare, even in the Alola region. While inside the Pokédex Rotom can speak with the player. It is given to the player by Professor Kukui. In addition to functioning as a regular Pokédex, the Rotom Pokédex also has other features for the player to use. In the anime, Ash Ketchum is given a Rotom Pokédex. Functions Pokédex The Rotom Dex's main function is to work like past Pokédexes. Map The Rotom Dex has a map feature that allows players to see their current location, as well as view locations where a Pokémon lives. The Rotom Dex helps trainers navigate by picking up information from conversations they have and provides suggestions on where to go next. Poké Finder The Poké Finder function allows players to takes pictures of Pokémon at certain photo spots. Pictures can then be evaluated. As the player gets higher evaluations and takes better pictures, more features, such as the ability to zoom, will become available. QR Scanner The Rotom Dex is able to scan QR codes. These QR codes allow the players to register a Pokémon in their Pokédex, allowing them to find that Pokémon's habitat. QR codes can be generated to share with other players. Once 10 different codes have been scanned, Island Scan can be used to obtain additional Pokémon in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon that are not a part of Alola Regional Pokédex. How to use QR Scanner: *Use "X" to open the menu on the bottom screen. *Navigate to the "QR Scanner" option (by default, this is on the second page). *Open the QR scanner and aim the 3DS at a QR code. *When the QR code is properly aligned on the top screen, hit "A" or "R." *Boom! If everything is done correctly, the game will show which particular Pokémon corresponded to the QR code that is scanned. *Only 10 QR codes can be scanned in 20 hours. Technically, each scan resets every 2 hours. *The same QR codes can be scanned after every Island Scan. For example, the QR code for Rowlet (and 9 others) can be scanned, catch the Island Scan Pokémon, and then scan Rowlet and the same 9 all over again. It is not possible, however, to scan Rowlet 10 times in a row. *The player character only has an hour after using Island Scan to find the Pokémon. *The Pokémon's stats will change after a reset. This will allow anyone interested to reset in order to maximize stats and/or wait for a shiny version to appear. Pokémon Sun and Moon Island Scan Melemele Island *Monday - Totodile ( ) (Seaward Cave) *Tuesday - Deino ( / ) (Ten Carat Hill) *Wednesday - Horsea ( ) (Kala'e Bay) *Thursday - Klink ( ) (Hau'oli City) *Friday - Chikorita ( ) (Route 2) *Saturday - Litwick ( / ) (Hau'oli Cemetery) *Sunday - Cyndaquil ( ) (Route 3) Akala Island *Monday - Spheal ( / ) (Route 7) *Tuesday - Luxio ( ) (Route 8) *Wednesday - Honedge ( / ) (Akala Outskirts) *Thursday - Venipede ( / ) (Route 4) *Friday - Bellsprout ( / ) (Route 5) *Saturday - Marill ( / ) (Brooklet Hill) *Sunday - Gothita ( ) (Route 6) Ula'ula Island *Monday - Swinub ( / ) (Tapu Village) *Tuesday - Duosion ( ) (Route 16) *Wednesday - Roselia ( / ) (Ula'ula Meadow) *Thursday - Staravia ( / ) (Route 10) *Friday - Vigoroth ( ) (Route 11) *Saturday - Axew ( ) (Mount Hokulani) *Sunday - Rhyhorn ( / ) (Blush Mountain) Poni Island *Monday - Conkeldurr ( ) (Poni Plains) *Tuesday - Togekiss ( / ) (Poni Gauntlet) *Wednesday - Leavanny ( / ) (Poni Meadow) *Thursday - Serperior ( ) (Exeggutor Island) *Friday - Samurott ( / ) (Poni Wilds) *Saturday - Emboar ( / ) (Ancient Poni Path) *Sunday - Eelektross ( ) (Poni Grove) Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Island Scan There are Island Scan Pokemon in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon too. Melemele Island * Monday - Squirtle ( ) (Seaward Cave) * Tuesday - Onix ( / ) (Ten Carat Hill) * Wednesday - Horsea ( ) (Kala'e Bay) * Thursday - Scatterbug ( ) (Hau'oli City) * Friday - Bulbasaur ( / ) (Route 2) * Saturday - Litwick ( / ) (Hau'oli Cemetery) * Sunday - Charmander ( ) (Route 3) Akala Island * Monday - Spheal ( / ) (Route 7) * Tuesday - Combusken ( / ) (Route 8) * Wednesday - Honedge ( / ) (Akala Outskirts) * Thursday - Beedrill ( / ) (Route 4) * Friday - Grovyle ( ) (Route 5) * Saturday - Marshtomp ( / ) (Brooklet Hill) * Sunday - Ralts ( / ) (Route 6) Ula'ula Island * Monday - Swinub ( / ) (Tapu Village) * Tuesday - Prinplup ( ) (Route 16) * Wednesday - Grotle ( ) (Ula'ula Meadow) * Thursday - Pidgeot ( / ) (Route 10) * Friday - Monferno ( / ) (Route 11) * Saturday - Axew ( ) (Mount Hokulani) * Sunday - Rhyhorn ( / ) (Blush Mountain) Poni Island * Monday - Aggron ( / ) (Poni Plains) * Tuesday - Rotom ( / ) (Poni Gauntlet) * Wednesday - Leavanny ( / ) (Poni Meadow) * Thursday - Chesnaught ( / ) (Exeggutor Island) * Friday - Greninja ( / ) (Poni Wilds) * Saturday - Delphox ( / ) (Ancient Poni Path) * Sunday - Eelektross ( ) (Poni Grove) Category:Pokédex Category:Items